


Third Time's A Charm

by B_does_the_write_thing



Series: 3x [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I mean, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, more smut, this entire series is a smut celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_does_the_write_thing/pseuds/B_does_the_write_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows to summon Rumplestiltskin, you must say his name three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of 3X.
> 
> Recommend reading that first!

Upon Belle’s return to the Dark Castle, a few things changed.

 Most noticeably, she was no longer the ‘maid’. The Dark Castle reverted back to its original housekeeping enchantments. While Belle had long suspected of it helping her in the past, it now made no illusions about her being a guest, not a servant.

This left her with even more free time. 

Which was where the other noticeable difference became evident.  

In her time spent locked away in the Evil Queen’s tower, Belle spent plenty of time daydreaming about her reunion with her unpredictable master.

Some days, she imagined he would greet her with a passionate kiss, promising to throw away his life of power and magic for a chance at her heart. Other nights, when hope burned low, Belle thought of him turning his nose up at her, shoving her back into the dungeons as punishment for her audacity for believing he might love her in return.

Instead, he had been kind. Nervous even, hiding behind his shrill giggles and brow wiggles as he ushered her off to bed, not even bothering to explain how he had rescued her from the Evil Queen’s clutches.

Not that Belle really wanted to push that subject.

Even now, as she sat quietly in her usual chair by the fire, she colored as she remembered that evening. Nearby, Rumpelstiltskin was spinning away, a soft hum emanating from his wheel as he turned straw into gold, oblivious to her growing yearning for his touch.

Over three months later, Belle still didn’t know what had taken hold of her that night. A dark and deliciously forbidden dream of desire and feeling had stolen upon her in her sleep and turned her body into a pulsing, throbbing traitorous nerve. 

Belle had thought by touching herself she would release herself from the clutches of the lustful burnings in her soul and for a brief moment, she had felt the amazing bone melting relief wash over her- 

Only to have it magically carry her home to him.

Belle had no idea how it had happened. Rumpelstiltskin avoided the subject whenever she brought it up and no amount of research in the library had anything even remotely related to sexual desire being as potent as true love’s kiss. 

And yet, it had brought her back to him. 

Hadn’t it?

 

On the other side of the room, the object of Belle’s thoughts was lost in his own maze of emotional and physical turmoil.

Three months. 

Three months since she had first called his name in her haze of arousal. 

Three tortuously long months of Belle seeking her own pleasure under his roof, searching for release from her own body and whispering his name as she found it on her fingers. 

Three months of this and he was going as mad as his occasional conspirator, the Hatter. 

Rumplestiltskin equally dreaded and longed for those moments when she thought herself alone. He had tried to find a way to tell her, he argued with himself as he let the waves of her want wash over him as her sweet innocent voice rasped his name as she frantically plucked her fingers at her own bud.

The embarrassment they would both fully feel at his confession of knowing what she did in the dark would be nothing to this continuous agony. For even as she moaned his name and triggered the magical connection between the two of them, he never touched himself in return. Not until he was sure she was asleep, and two or three spells to douse his own libido had him more or less in control of his own desire. 

If nothing else, Rumpelstiltskin was rather proud of the way he behaved around her as if nothing was amiss. His Belle wanted for nothing. The Dark Castle was under strict instructions to obey her every whim, heed her every command and anticipate her smallest needs. 

He might not be able to find the words to express his feelings to her even to himself. But he thought he was doing a rather good job of making her feel wanted. 

Wasn’t he?

 

As Belle finished the last bites of her dessert later that evening, she looked up to find Rumpelstiltskin staring at her mouth with a look of intense concentration upon his face. Smiling in uncertainty, Belle raised her finger to her face, checking for any chocolate sauce, which might have missed her lips. Her protector looked hastily away, clearing his throat as he bounced upwards from his seat at the end of the table.

“Will you be joining me in the library this evening?” Belle asked quickly, trying to mask her hopeful expression lest it scare him away. 

Rumple looked at her, blinking rapidly before he gave a shake of his head. “I have other matters to attend to,” he declared, bending in half to imitate a courtier’s bow. 

Belle nodded back, smiling despite the plummeting despair in her chest. “Of course,” she murmured as she returned to the dredges of her wine. She more felt than saw him depart the room, never one for pleasantries. 

Belle opted to return to her room that evening instead of her usual fireside reading in the library. She wavered at the stairs, glancing toward the library where she knew she might see him despite his earlier negation. A part of her cruelly reminded her that if he had wanted to see her, he would have suggested he might join her later for their nightly reading sessions. 

Instead, Belle tucked herself into her own chambers at the far edge of the castle proper and threw herself into her latest book- a tome of myths involving stone giants and elemental witches.  Her body relaxed as her mind escaped its own confinements to explore the before unknown world of North Myths. Belle’s mind occasionally drifted towards Rumple, the sting of his decline to join her in the library still sharp hours later. 

And yet, she still thought of him as she read, mentally marking places in her reading to ask him about in the morning. Noting things she supposed he would find interesting or could shed light upon in his usual mocking tone of other magical beings. 

As the night waned, Belle soon fell asleep.

 

Up in his tower, a very anxious Dark One tried not to feel too disappointed as he dragged himself to his own chambers to throw himself into the arms of sleep.

 

And so, the next week passed

Every night, Belle would extend an invitation to the Dark One to join her in the library. Every night, he would politely decline and remove himself to his tower. Safely away from the temptation of touching her. Belle, too disheartened to indulge in her desire, would fall asleep with a book in her hand and tears on her cheeks. 

Soon, Rumpelstiltskin's old and dark soul became convinced Belle now dreamed of a handsome prince rescuing her from his hold, moaning her rescuer’s name instead of his as she found release in the darkness and he turned bitter. He could barely look at her or speak to her unless it was a mocking giggle or a snide comment on the circles under her eyes. 

Belle refused to be cowed by his sudden change of heart. She steadfastly continued to have tea in the solar room as he spun his straw to gold. She could barely concentrate on the words on the page when she was so close to him, knowing he was right beside her but so far out of her reach.  The smell of him was intoxicating, something Belle could never quite pinpoint no matter how hard she had tried. It had a warm, musky smell that reminded her of the villages back home with a heavier, thicker scent that grew stronger when he was performing magic. 

These afternoon tea breaks soon became Belle’s only hope of clinging to the man she loved. Every day, he pulled further and further into himself and every day, Belle felt herself longing for him more and more. It was almost embarrassing, she thought darkly as she watched him stand up and leave the room one afternoon, not even bothering to acknowledge her. How nervous and tense she felt around him, as if her skin was too tight and her heart stuttered and started every time she caught his gaze for a moment. 

And yet, he seemed to grow colder and colder as she grew warmer and warmer. 

A rather embarrassing thought floated to her mind as she returned to reading the book on herbs she had found in the library that morning. 

What if he could tell she desired him?

Belle’s rose colored cheeks turned a darker shade of red as the implications of this sank in. He had rescued her from his fellow dark magic practitioners more times than she cared to account but he also had shied away from her kiss. 

As Belle came to the unpleasant but not unimaginable epiphany that perhaps Rumpelstiltskin cared for her but not quite in that way, the sorcerer in question was resisting his own temptation to lock his pretty little ex-maid in his tallest tower and keep her there until she fell back in love with him. 

And so both decided to take matters into their own hands.

 

 

As Belle shut the door firmly behind her, she glanced through the large windows that made up the far side of her bedroom. She could see the sun still high up in the sky but quickly setting.  Hurrying to the bed, Belle guiltily glanced once more at the closed door before she lay herself down on the enormous feather mattress. If she was judging the time right, she had at least two hours before the evening meal. 

Two hours to find some kind of release from her mind’s own depraved lustful thoughts and her body’s eager awareness of her heart’s desire. 

Biting her lip, Belle wiggled a bit as she tried to find a comfortable position on the bed. This was nothing new, she reassured herself as she tried not to overthink her way out of this. She had done this numerous times in the darkness, how different could it be in the early afternoon? 

Sliding her right hand down her chest, Belle found the hem of her day dress, flipped up from her earlier attempts to situate herself. Hooking her fingers beneath it, she edged her hand underneath the cool cotton, brushing her upper thighs as her fingers searched for her mound.  Usually, she was already damp, hot and aching by the time she allowed herself this. But desperate times called for desperate measures. She was hoping to avoid the now usual uncomfortable silence and all too keen awareness of him by seeking release before rather than after. 

Perhaps it would help. 

Still, Belle found this slightly more awkward. Her fingers found her warm core, slightly damp from her earlier proximity to him that afternoon. With a soft caress, she felt a vague response in her stomach, a soft quivering and tightening as her body responded to her commands.  Belle’s fingers quickly found the rhythm she preferred, half moon circles on her right side of her bud, followed by a quick flick of her nail against her inner lips as her hand dipped down for a better angle. 

Her breath started to pick up slightly, her other hand rising to her chest where her breasts pebbled against her shift, heated under the layers of her day wear. Belle leaned her head back, picking her hips up slightly as the heat from the sun settled across her skin, dampening her rear and the back of her legs in their white stockings. Her wrist rubbed against the garter belt that held up her stays and Belle gasped at the sensation, oddly arousing despite being an everyday necessity. 

Yet, her usual arousal stayed just out of her reach. Belle’s mouth tightened in a frown, as she pressed harder against herself, rocking her hips slightly as sweat started to bead along her forehead. 

Her finger dipped faster and faster, her free hand unbuttoning her top as she tried to find some coolness in the now stifling confinement of her room. She felt the breeze seconds before she heard the window swing open. For a moment, Belle stilled, clutching her dress tight over her shift and sitting upright in a panic. But the Dark Castle, as usual, had only answered an unvoiced plea. As cool autumn wind swirled into her room and alleviated the stifling heat, Belle’s heart rate slowed back down as she realized it had simply been the Castle and not Rumpelstiltskin's magic. 

However, the thought of him catching her touching herself in this manner did not horrify Belle as it should have. Instead, she felt a quickening of her pulse and a flush on her cheeks with an answering rush of warmth between her legs.  Lying back down, Belle closed her eyes and tried to remember the now faded memories of the dream that had visited her that night in the tower of the Evil Queen’s castle. It had been so vivid that time. Yet, every night since when she had tried to chase it, bring back the visions that had brought her to her first orgasm, she had been unable. 

Instead, Belle let her imagination take over. Instead of the fevered dreams, which caused her to touch herself in the darkness, she let her conscious mind construct a fantasy. 

_In her mind, it was the Dark One who had opened the door, letting in the cool air of the castle’s halls to wash over her naked body. He stood in the doorway, staring in at her with a confused but hungry look upon his face as she stared back at him in horrified arousal._

_“Belle?” He would croak as he shook his head, trying to see away the succubus that had surely come over him._

_Belle imagined herself, laying there, looking at him and then letting bravery take her hand, hiking up her dress hem further till it lay across her hips, fully exposing herself to him as she spread her stocking legs apart._

As she imagined her braver counterpart’s actions, Belle followed suit, her hand dipping back down to her sex as she let the daydream take her over. 

_Her conscious mind was not as forward as her dreams had been. Instead of joining her, her fantasy Dark One stood rooted to the doorway as Belle arched her hips upward as his eyes locked on her curls._

“Rumpelstiltskin?” Belle asked breathlessly, his name falling softly from her lips in the otherwise silent room. 

_And with that slow soft moan of need, Belle’s fantasy Dark One stepped into the room, the door swinging close behind him as Belle’s fingers found a sweet spot, robbing another gasp of surprised pleasure from her throat._

 

Up in his tower, the actual Dark One nearly fell off his stool. 

Wide eyed, he stood abruptly, taking a half step towards the stairway before he was knocked sideways by the wave of sensation that started in his core and radiated up along his spine. 

“Belle,” he groaned. Helplessly, he sank down onto the nearby bench beneath the window facing the south wall. 

Torn between his immense relief that she was thinking of him once more as she fought to find her release and the incredibly frustrating ache of her desire radiating inside him, Rumpelstiltskin simply leaned his head back against the cool windowpane as he fought to keep his sanity under check. 

His logical mind strove to understand the current predicament as his base instincts urged him to take matters into hand. Literally. 

Twisting his head as another wave of desire flushed through him, Rumpelstiltskin took in the fact that it was not yet sunset, meaning Belle should be at her usual afternoon haunts, either the green house or in the library. Neither place was very private and he doubted her brazen enough to touch herself anywhere in the castle he might wander into- 

But what if she was?

Rumpelstiltskin actually felt the moan tear from his clenched lips at the thought of Belle among the stacks, her hand buried in her sex as her head was thrown back against the bookshelves. 

In another moment, he felt the now familiar pull of his name being invoked and he knew Belle was close. 

He began to list the ten uses of dragon’s blood- in alphabetical order. 

 

_Twisting her hand upwards, Belle gasped his name, slightly louder than she had ever dared before._

_Her phantom lover watched her, eyes roaming over her but staying silent as she panted beneath his gaze._

Belle’s eyes drifted open to her actual empty room, taking in the sunlight tracing over the floor as the sun sank lower into the sky. 

Her fingers ignored her, pushing harder and faster as they strove to ease the ache. Belle let her eyes fall shut, replacing her reality with the one where Rumpelstiltskin watched her come apart for him, his golden eyes gleaming in the setting sun as his shadow covered her. 

Pushing a tentative finger inside herself, Belle felt an answering relief before the ache intensified. Throwing her head to the side, Belle ground her nub against the heel of her hand, rubbing fitfully as she tried to hold onto the idea of her master watching her touch herself- and then- 

_“Come for me,” her fantasy ordered her, his low voice- the one he used when he forgot himself as the Dark Castle’s master and was simply her Rumple- triggering her far more effectively than her fumbling fingers had been able to._

“Rumpelstiltskin!” Belle practically shouted as her orgasm tore through her, leaving her shaking and breathing shallowly as the sun finally disappeared over the horizon, casting her room in demi shadows before the candles started to flicker to life. 

For a moment, she simply lay there, trying to find her breath as the sweat on her skin began to cool. 

When she realized she needed to wash or she’d be late to dinner, Belle peeled herself off the bed and headed to the small water closet, already feeling more relaxed despite herself.

 

Upon entering the dining hall, Belle saw him before he saw her. He was sitting in his usual spot but instead of his typical languid posture or his welcoming quip, Rumpelstiltskin was tensely leaning forward, his whole body radiating with tension. 

“Evening,” Belle greeted as she settled into her usual chair. She smiled warmly at him as he raised his golden gaze to her. She reached for her wine glass, her usual awkwardness and thirst for his touch diminished after her afternoon distraction. Grinning brighter at the success of her experiment, Belle failed to notice the way her protector’s eyes flashed in a predator’s stare before falling back to his own clenched fists. “How about fish tonight?” 

Even when he practically ran from the dining hall after dinner, Belle felt more at ease with their situation than she had in weeks. Perhaps he might not want her, she rationalized as she headed to the library to finish categorizing the royal biographies of King Hans the Harried. But at least her overwhelming want for him to touch her had abated. Now, perhaps, she would have a chance to win his heart back without her desire clouding their dealings. 

Belle had no way of knowing that at that moment, her heart’s desire was taking himself fully in hand and imagining her spread before him on the very dinner table they had just shared, her sweet voice crying out his name- once, twice and finally a third time as she found completion at his hand for a change.

  

And so it continued.

Belle, trying to avoid the humiliation of lusting after someone who she thought found her physically repulsive, started to routinely seek her own pleasure in the afternoons. Which meant the Dark One, who couldn’t imagine his beautiful houseguest actually wanting him no matter how many times she moaned his name in completion, found his evenings longer and harder than he could stand. 

Even at his most desperate, when he knew he could simply summon her before him with a snap of his fingers and take his fill of her, knowing she would allow him if her yearning for him was as intense as he felt it, he refrained.  For as much as he reveled in her desire, he refused to lose the moments of innocence when she would look up at him from over her book, sapphire eyes gleaming in the sunlight as she shared an interesting passage from her latest read or the times she would talk unabashedly through their meal times, sharing her life with him- her hopes and dreams and everything she hoped to accomplish- seemingly forgetting that she had opted to stay her as a Beast’s companion instead of returning to her own world. 

All would be lost to him the second he shared with her the power of his name. 

The darkest part of him, the part that had called to the dark magic in his desperation to become more than the village coward, didn’t want to lose the pleasure of Belle uttering his name. 

And so, he remained quiet.

 

Belle, on the other hand, did not. 

With her increasing comfort with her afternoon diversions, Belle soon found herself growing more brazen in her fantasies. This afternoon, she lay on the settee, her book propped in her left hand as her right snaked down the v of her legs. Pressing gently against her thin linen gown and the shift beneath it, Belle felt the heat of her sex through the layers of fabric. 

Her door was shut tight but the window was open, letting in the autumn air to circulate the stuffy air from the closed room. Rumple was out of the castle on business. She didn’t expect him back until at least sundown so Belle had retired to her room to collect the book she had been perusing last night, only to be swayed by the autumn heat wave to stay in her chambers instead of making the trip to the library. 

As her fingers pressed against her folds, Belle adjusted slightly, lying back on her elbow, bringing the book up higher so she could balance it against the settee back as her other hand grew more assertive.  Finally, she let the book fall against her chest, putting a pressure against her already sensitive breasts. She had noticed her hormones spiked near her womanly time and these times were often the ones where the smallest thing could trigger her arousal. 

Allowing herself the momentary pause, Belle continued to idly rub the growing sensitive skin through her dress, letting a fantasy form in her mind as she drifted into the warmth of her own arousal. 

It was one of her favorite fantasies.

_He had declined her offer to join her in the library again. And so, she found herself reading by the fireplace, curled up on the curiously soft Persian rug that she had found rolled up in the downstairs hall upon her initial arrival as maid. She had chosen a rather sordid tale from the restricted section of his private library, one she knew he would be shocked to know she even had looked at much less chosen to read in his absence._

_As she lost herself in the growing romance of the novel, Belle often pictured her fantasy self being swept up in the torrid details of the book’s romance. Her heart racing as she read salacious details, her eyes racing over the page as her pulse quickened in answering to the character’s desire._

_Only to be startled when she realized he had joined her in the library after all._

_Before she could hide the book, he would sink down behind her, his long elegant fingers stilling her hand. The distinct scent of him overpowering her as the warmth of him sank into her muscles._

_“Continue,” he’d command and Belle shivered as she imagined his breath dusting across the back of her neck._

At this point, Belle started to trace along her own neck with her free hand as she let her knees rise up, letting her dress pool around her hips as her other hand slowly moved down her thighs. 

_Her fantasy self would start to read again, only for him to chuckle darkly against her curls, demanding her to read it aloud as he pressed closer to her._

It was then Belle allowed her wandering hand to find the damp skin of her folds, to tease along the opening of her slit as she imagined his voice. 

_As she would read those dirty details, giving voice to her own cravings, her fantasy lover would slowly unbutton her blouse with magic, buttons popping open and gaping apart as the straps of her dress slowly lowered off her shoulders, revealing her spine to his touch._

_Far gone from the initial shy touching of initial lovers, her fantasy Rumple and she had been familiar for some time now. He wasted no time in anchoring his lips to the base of her neck, trailing hot wet mouthed kisses along her shoulder blades._

As her fingers found traction in her curls, swirling upwards and opening herself up to her own touch, Belle let out a little prayer for her fantasy lover to continue, his name said as fervently as her plea for him to continue. 

_And he did._

_As her voice wavered, he slid his hands around her front, taking her breasts in his hand and squeezing them softly as he palmed them. Rolling her nipples through his soft and powerful fingers, Belle would let her head fall back to rest against his shoulder, desiring his kiss more than she had words to express._

_And unlike his real life counterpart, her fantasy lover had no qualms about kissing her._

By the time he lifted his lips from hers in her mind, Belle’s fingers had found the sweet spot of nerves that sang as she artfully teased herself into the tightening coil of pure feeling. 

_Letting his hand slip from her breast, her fantasy dipped down her stomach, eliciting a shiver from her before he dropped his hand against her core, fingers sliding in much like hers did now, finding the ache and pressing against it expertly._

_Belle moaned his name again at this, arching her hips upwards for easier access. The settee against her bare bottom was rasping her unpleasantly but Belle ignored it, hoping for this release so she could go back to her reading without distraction._

Her nipples were hard beneath her shift and Belle tweaked one with her hand as the other did an answering pinch on the sensitive skin of her inner lip. The twin sensations caused her to squirm, eyes fluttering open as she tried to catch her breath even as her fingers continued without her instruction. 

As her fantasy overtook her, Belle let her fingers search for the spot that would send her over the edge. Her mind continued to supply the enticing images of Rumple toying with her folds as he whispered into her ear how beautiful she was, how desirable he found her- all this while Belle panted against the silence of her bed chamber, trying to ease the overwhelming sensations that were twisting her body tighter and tighter. 

And before Belle knew it, her fantasy surprised her as the phantom Rumple stilled his hand even as her own pumped frantically away, fingers sliding into her slit as her thumb brushed ragged circles against her bud. 

_“Say you belong to me,” he begged her as he pressed his own hand deeper into her. “Say you’re mine.”_

_“Yours,” Belle breathed aloud into the silence of her room, pushing back against her own fingers as she felt the building sensation of her orgasm start in her lower stomach. “I’m yours, Rumpelstiltskin- yours!”_

And with that, Belle let herself come against her hand, moaning louder than she usually dared in case the Dark One might hear-

Only to hear the answering crash of someone knocking into something in the hallway, a loud crash and a thump dousing her in cold water even as she shivered in the aftermath of her unusually strong orgasm. 

Heartened by her own bravery, Belle stood quickly, her dress falling back into place, only a few wrinkles and a damp patch at back to show what she had been doing seconds before. She raced to the door and threw it open, the decorative candle stand from her nightstand firmly in hand. 

She was surprised to find the Dark One himself leaning against the wall outside of her door, a large basket at his feet with fruits and delicacies splattered along the floor. 

“Rumple?” Belle breathed in disbelief, suddenly terribly aware that she must smell of the musky aroma she had come to associate with her wetness. “What are you-“ 

And as her eyes met his, huge in his thin face, Belle knew without even having to ask. 

He had heard her.

He had heard _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been promising and promising to write a sequel to 3x and just never got to the point where I was happy with the overall idea. 
> 
> But it happens to be Prissy's birthday and this was the first thing she asked for.
> 
> However, I seem to have inadvertently written it so I have to make this a trilogy and I'm really kind of annoyed at myself about that.
> 
>  
> 
> (Unbeta-ed tested- please let me know if you see any errors!)  
> (Thanks Once4Life69Dearie for sending over a few! I got carried way writing this apparently and missed quite a few things!)


End file.
